Felicity Smoak (Arrowverse)
|occupation = CEO of Helix Dynmamics CEO and Vice President at Palmer Technologies (formerly) Computer Sciences at Queen Consolidated (formerly) Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant formerly) Tech Support and Computer Hacker for Team Arrow (in secret) Kord Industries Employee (formerly) Tech Village Customer Service Staff Member (formerly) |skills = Genius Level Intelligence Leadership Skilled Businesswoman Expert in Computer Science Expert Computer Hacker Medical Knowledge Hand-to-Hand Combatant |family = Noah Kuttler (father) Donna Smoak (mother) Oliver Queen (husband) William Clayton (stepson) Mia Smoak (daughter) Robert Queen (father-in-law) Moira Queen (mother-in-law) Thea Queen (sister-in-law) Emiko Queen (sister-in-law) |friends = Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Roy Harper, The Flash, Supergirl, Dinah Drake, Team Flash, The Legends, Walter Steele, Cooper Sheldon (ex-boyfriend), Malcolm Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul, Ray Palmer, Slade Wilson, Black Siren |enemies = Malcolm Merlyn (formerly), Isabel Rochev, Deathstroke (formerly), Nyssa al Ghul (formerly), Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Prometheus, Ricardo Diaz, Tobias Church, Ruvé Darhk, Talia al Ghul, Black Siren (formerly), Evelyn Sharp, Viglante, Cayden James, Earth X Oliver Queen, Earth-X Kara Zor-El |type of hero = Vigilante}} Felicity Megan Smoak (born July 24, 1989) is a member of Oliver Queen's team, his former executive assistant and a customer service member at Tech Village. Felicity is the daughter of an unnamed man, and Donna Smoak. She is the partner-in-vigilantism and a good friend of Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Roy Harper, Sara Lance and the late Laurel Lance, serving as the primary contact between The Arrow and SCPD Officer Quentin Lance. She is also a friend and former employee of Walter Steele. Felicity is very intelligent and extremely proficient with electronics, which is why both Walter and Oliver initially approached her for help in their separate problems. Felicity was drawn into Oliver's vigilante team due to her desire to find her abducted boss and friend, Walter Steele, who, prior to his kidnapping, had secretly asked her to look into some suspicious things happening with his money and business. When she finds evidence confirming his suspicions, Walter asks her to stop looking further because he didn't want to put her in more danger. However, she stubbornly continues to look into it, and after Walter is kidnapped, she realizes that he might have been taken due to the things she found. Meanwhile, Oliver Queen has approached Felicity for help with a few odd tasks (that he couldn't complete himself), using ridiculous cover stories in a vain attempt to hide the true purpose of his request. Putting two and two together, Felicity begins to suspect that Oliver was involved with Starling City's new vigilante archer, which helps her eventually decide to approach Oliver with Walter's copy of The List (which Walter found in his and Moira's bedroom), trusting him with the information. After Oliver is shot by his mother, he retreats to Felicity's car, revealing his identity to her and asking her to drive him to his warehouse instead of a hospital. After she and Diggle save his life, she agrees to join his team, but only until they find Walter. After Walter is found and rescued in "The Undertaking," Felicity decided to remain with the team. In the beginning, Felicity doesn't agree with Oliver's methods in catching criminals, but later starts to loosen up after she helps capture The Dodger and realizes that what he does isn't all bad. Unfortunately, she would later be unable to get a lock on the location of a criminal, and is subsequently forced to watch a man die due to her failure. She begins to lose faith in herself until John Diggle realizes that their target was on a moving train underground, which allows her to anticipate where the train would be next and help save Roy Harper. Felicity has gone on three undercover missions: first as a card-counter in a mob-run casino, second as a Big Belly Burger delivery girl at Merlyn Global Group, and third as bait for The Dollmaker. She had her first solo-mission, taking down William Tockman Personality Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank notebook, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. In the same scene however, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to humor Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob an armored car of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knoxclaims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCPD crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Felicity is an intellectual whizkid, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays inTeam Arrow, as well as her enviable skillset in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology, and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. She was able to draw an accurate theory regarding Oliver's alternate identity from the few requests Oliver asked of her which would later be connected to the vigilante's activities, but she did not expose his secret identity to anyone, nor did she mention it until Oliver entrusted her with the information. Felicity hints at being scientifically proficient from an early age (claiming to have been engineering computers since she was 7), which is a recurring trait among child prodigies. She is also an adroit card counter, telling Oliver that "it's all probability theory and mathematics". When Felicity infiltrates an illegal casino in "The Undertaking", she is so adept at winning card games that she was immediately reprimanded by the owner, who was under the impression that she was cheating. She has a superior memory, and is an expert engineer, showing her prowess in disabling both bombs and the Markov device. She also hoards and displays intimate knowledge in many other subjects, such as history, politics, economics, geography, physics, engineering, biology, and chemistry. *'Computer specialist:' As an M.I.T. graduate (class of 2009) and a former member of Queen Consolidated's I.T. department, Felicity has proven herself to be a highly skilled computer specialist. She was able to recover valuable information, such as the blueprints of the exchange building where the Unidac Industries auction was being held, from Floyd Lawton's damaged laptop, despite the fact that it had sustained bullet holes. She was able to find the delivery location of a teflon-coated titanium blade arrow by tracking down its manufacturing company, Sagittarius, and finding out where and when it had been purchased using the company's records. She analyzed a sample of the drug named Vertigo and was able to find its manufacturing location in the city. After discovering the vigilante's identity, Felicity constructed a highly effective computer system in the Arrowcave, which she uses to locate people, places, and things Oliver has a problem finding on his own. *'Expert computer hacker:' Felicity is a highly-skilled computer hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system, which makes her a valuable asset to Team Arrow. She was able to hack into the crime lab computers of the SCPD and order the disposal of the vigilante's blood, which had been lifted from a crime scene for analysis. She also managed to easily hack into A.R.G.U.S.'s databanks in order to track Deadshot's movements and broke into Harrison Wells' (the director of S.T.A.R. Labs) personal files. The only computer system which proved immune to her skills was that of Merlyn Global Group, but this was remedied with the help of Oliver and Diggle, who snuck her into Merlyn Global's headquarters so she could gain direct access to their mainframe. She then proceeded to download the entire schematics from the Markov Device, and planted a Trojan in the system, so they would know what Malcolm was up to. She is more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. Gallery Images IMG_6740.jpg Arrowverse-Felicity.png Felicity_Smoak-610x340.png Team Arrow.png|Felicity with Team Arrow. Arrowverse-Crossover-Hanger.jpg|Felicity in Crossover. Joswedpyj3zxi68zrwms.png Trivia *In the Firestorm comics, Felicity Smoak is a manager of a computer software firm, and, as the superhero Firestorm's step-mother, serves as a supporting character. In the Arrowverse, Felicity isn't related to Firestorm. *In "Home Invasion", Felicity mentioned that she dyed her blonde hair. This is perhaps a nod to her character from the comics, who wasn't a blonde. *In "Unfinished Business", Felicity tells Diggle that she is allergic to nuts. *Felicity is scared of kangaroos, heights, and "all pointy things". *She mentioned that she was Jewish to Oliver when he greeted her "Merry Christmas", and also about lighting her Menorah during Christmas time. *She had her wisdom teeth removed when she was 16 and needed three stitches because of how badly impacted they were. *Felicity loves to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream, and even mentioned to Oliver that she once stress-ate it after learning his identity in "Tremors". *During her freshman year of college, a lacrosse player apparently stalked her and "sat outside of her house", which she told Diggle in "Suicide Squad". *Despite not being the main female lead, that post occupied by Katie Cassidy, Felicity is the only main female character to appear in every episode of the second season of Arrow. *Emily Bett Rickards was originally only intended to appear as Felicity in "Lone Gunmen", however due to her chemistry with Stephen Amell the role was expanded, and she was even promoted to a series regular in the second season. *She looks like Kara Danvers and is similar to her. She is similar to Chloe Sullivan from Smallville. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:DC Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Right-Hand Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spouses Category:Related to Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Unwanted Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Comic Relief Category:Voice of Reason Category:Philanthropists Category:Parents Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Honest Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Arrogant